Okrutna więź
by loligreen69
Summary: Pitch Black (Mrok), trafia do całkiem nieznanego mu świata a co dziwniejszego zostaje zamknięty w dziecięcym pokoju. Chyba nie muszę mówić do kogo należy ten pokój :) Info dla fanów Jelsy- będzie jak dożyje. Moje pierwsze opowiadanie, możecie bić ale ostrzegam delikatna jestem.
1. Chapter 1

Upadł na kamienną posadzkę, wybijając sobie lewy bark, a na ustach pojawiła się pionowa rana, która powstała po spotkaniem ze spadającą deską. Z bólem przewrócił się na plecy, dysząc. Spojrzał w górę, wszędzie gdzie skierował wzrok, pojawiały się czarne konie. Wydawały z siebie straszliwe odgłosy i stukały złowieszczo kopytami, jednak go nie zakatowały, czekały. Wstał, doskonale wiedział o co im chodzi, chcą się nad nim po pastwić, tak jak tam ten nad nim. Pitch ruszył przed siebie, a serce, o którym już dawno zapomniał, biło jak szalone. Błądził przez ciemne, zapomniane korytarze. Co chwile niespodziewanie pojawiały się rumaki, przemieniające się w najgorsze istoty. Z bladego czoła spływały krople potu, a ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa . Opierając się zdrową ręką o ścianę mężczyzna posunął się dwa kroki i upadł.

-Już koniec.- powiedział i zamknął oczy, gdy konie zebrały się dokoła niego.

Poczuł, że ziemia lekko trzęsie się pod nim, konie jakby spojrzały po sobie ale zanim zdążyły zareagować , podłoga pod Pitch'em zapadła się.

Znów spadał. Przez chwile czuł okropne zimno, które zaskakująco zmieniło się w kojące ciepło, zdawało mu się, iż zwalnia. Rozchylił powieki, przed jego oczyma rozciągało się intensywnie błękitne niebo, którego nie pokrywały żadne chmury. Spojrzał za siebie, leciał na dach zamczyska. Pięknie. Pomyślał i już żegnał się z życiem, gdy okazało się, że przeniknął przez pokrycie i zatrzymał się tuż pod sufitem. Lewitował tak przez chwile, by z impetem runąć na drewnianą podłogę w dziecięcym pokoju. Wydał z siebie jęk bólu. Pokój był pastelowym odcieniu różowego, urządzany prosto elegancko, jednak nie brakowało mu dziecięcej duszy. Było tylko jedno duże okno, przez które można byłby zobaczyć monstrualne góry. Pitch podpierając się o parapet wstał, po czym usiadł na nim. Spojrzał na swój chory bark, szybkim ruchem go nastawił sycząc z cierpienia. Opuszkami palców dotknął rany na ustach, po czym spojrzał na nie. Krew była złota i mieniła się, Boogeyman nienawidził jej, raz z barwą jego oczu przypominały kim był i co zrobił... Z zamyślenia obudził go dziwny dźwięk, wydobywał się z białej kołyski na środku pokoju. Podszedł do niej i pochylił się nad nią. W środku przez sen gaworzyło niemowlę o białych jak śnieg włosach. Pitch uśmiechnął się pod nosem. –Małe, słodkie maleństwo. Pewnie nawet nie wiesz co to strach.- zaśmiał się krótko i płynnym ruchem wyczarował niteczkę czarnego piasku, tego potrzebował, odrobiny dziecinnego strachu. Na myśl o przerażonym dziecku, budziła się w nim siła, jednak za min niteczka doszła do główki dziecka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

-Co?- jęknął cicho ze zdziwieniem, a przyrost mocy, który czuł, okazał się iluzją.

Dziecko otworzyło wielkie niebieskie oczy i się zaśmiało. Mężczyzna warknął na nie. –Ciesz się, że mnie nie widzisz, bo byś…- oberwał czymś zimnym w głowę, tak że upadł na tyłek. Śnieg? Wstał. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na niemowlę, które znów wyczarowało kulkę śniegu w stronę demona, zrobił unik.

-Ha! Co?... Czekaj, ty mnie widzisz?

Dziecko nie odpowiedziało, a Pitch pouczył czyjąś obecność. Spojrzał w stronę okna, przez które, mino południa, jasno świecił księżyc.

-No kogo tu moje piękne oczy widzą, Księżyc!- Podbiegł do okna stając na parapecie. –Przyszedłeś sobie popatrzeć? Bo jak sądzę to twój pomysł, wysłania mnie tu, i umieszczenie mnie z mniejszą wersją Jack'a Frost. Pewnie też nie mogę wychodzić z tego pokoju? Jesteś przewidywalny… Tylko powiedz mi, po co?- ostatnie zdanie nasycił nienawiści i złością.-Hę?!

Księżyc nie odpowiedział.


	2. Chapter 2

Po długich tygodniach... czy miesiącach mniejsza z tym. Po dopieszczeniu tego rozdziału do granic moich możliwości, udało mi się go ukończyć. Hurra! Zapraszam.

* * *

Życie byłoby piękne, naprawdę piękne gdyby nie był zamknięty z dzieckiem, które się go nie boi, a na dodatek jego ulubioną zabawą jest ciąganie Pana Ciemność za jego „szatę zła", przez co raz się omal nie wywalił. Wszystko przez małego gałgana, któremu jeszcze pokaże jak tylko przestanie rzucać w niego śniegiem-Elsę.

Jednak to nie to było najgorsze, Pitch… pomylił się. Pewnego pięknego dnia w którym po raz kolejny oberwał śnieżną kulą w łeb, zdenerwował się tak okropnie, że nie wiedząc czemu podbiegł do drzwi. Chwycił za klamkę. Pociągnął. I.. Drzwi się otworzyły. Stał nieruchomo z otwartymi ustami, zastanawiając się właściwie co się stało. _Nie, nie możliwe_. Roześmiał się nerwowo. _Siedziałem tutaj z własnej głupoty?_ Wyciągnął rękę by sprawdzić czy za drzwiami nie ma jakieś bariery. _Nie ma, cholera…_ Zaplótł ręce za siebie i z miną urażonego kota wyszedł z pokoju zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Oparł się o nie wypuszczając z ulgą powietrze.

-Problem z głowy- powiedział uradowany na myśl, że już nie spotka małego gałgana. Choć jeszcze nie wiedział że wrócił do niej szybciej niż możnaby się spodziewać.

Na początku było cudownie. Księżyc nie ograniczył go żadnymi granicami, więc Książę Ciemności mógł chodzić gdziekolwiek chciał po całym królestwie ale. ALE. Co z tego? Jeśli nie mógł czerpać przyjemności z siania strachu i mroku. Najpierw wrócił do zamku, z nudów zaczął gadać do kwiatka. Pitch nazwał go Stefan. (Brawo dla autorki za „bardzo" oryginalne imię.) Ów Stefan był dobrym słuchaczem i niewątpliwe przyjacielem, jednak niestety, po mino wysiłków Gerdy, Stefan usechł. Zmagał się z tym długo ale wrócił do dziecięcego pokoiku i małego potworka.

Była już noc, dziewczynka stała w łóżeczku wystawiając główkę. Pitchowi zawało się, że jej uśmieszek mówił „wiedziałam, że wrócisz''. Co jest śmieszne bo jak mimika półrocznego dziecka mogła coś takiego wyrażać?

\- Akurat – mruknął zamykając drzwi .

W tej chwili królewna wyciągnęła do niego mała rączkę, ten myśląc że zaraz oberwie lodem uchylił się. Zdziwił się gdy nie zauważył lecącej kulki śniegu, wyprostował się i spojrzał w kierunku Elsy, która stała z wyciągniętą rączką. Podszedł powoli do łóżeczka i niepewnie wyciągnął rękę. Zastanawiają się co ten huncwot knuje. Dziewczynka chwyciła jego długi, biały palec i uścisnęła jak na przywitanie dobrego przyjaciela.

\- No dobra nie też się bez ciebie nudziłem- przyznał niechętnie.- Gałganie.

Mijały dni. Zirytowany bolącym barkiem i niegojącą się szramą na ustach, nie spał po nocach siedząc na parapecie z nogami przyciągniętymi pod brodę, wpatrując się w dal i zastanawiając nad swoją żałosną egzystencją. Nie wiedział po co i czemu tu jest. Dlaczego wylądował w dziecięcym pokoju? (Sam do niego wróciłeś. Idioto!) Czyżby miał się zmienić pod wpływem Elsy? ON?! Pan Ciemności, bezduszny potwór, nieznający uczuć jak: miłość, dobro, współczucie. _Kiedyś było inaczej_. Przemknęła gorzka myśl w jego głowie, która uwolniła głęboko schowane wspomnienia.

* * *

 _-_ Sir, atakują nas! Potrzebna jest pomoc pańskich oddziałów!- wykrzyczał w wejściu żołnierz po czym upad.

-Pomóżcie mu- rozkazał służbie.

Dwóch rosłych służący podnieśli osłabionego mężczyznę i usadowili go na krześle, w tym momencie młoda służka podała mu wodę. Pan domu podszedł do niego i spytał – Z którego batalionu jesteś? I co się dzieje?

-MX pod dowództwem arcymistrza Mansnoozie'go , Sir.-wydyszał. – To co nas zaatakowało jest.. jest- nie potrafił zebrać myśli- szepcze.. szuka..

-Co szepcze? Szuka?!- potrząsną chłopakiem widzą, że mdleje.- No dalej! Synu dasz radę! –poklepał go po policzku.

-L…i..st- wyciągnął zza pazuchy kurtki list oznaczony złotą pieczęcią z wielką literą M . poczym zamknął oczy. Czarnowłosy poklepał go po ramieniu i skinął na służbę by się nim zajęła - Ojczyzna ci wynagrodzi- uśmiechnął się smutno i otworzył list. Pismo było niedbałe, małe pisanie w pośpiechu. Pan domu od razu rozpoznał autora, który nic sobie nie robił z lakonicznego przekazywania informacji w wojsku i jego wiadomość zawierała wiele barwnych i niepotrzebnych zwrotów czy nawet środków artystycznych .

-Mansnoozie, ty nigdy nie opanujesz wojskowej sztuki pisania- _Kozmo natychmiast przystąpił do wyrywkowego czytania, wyszukując najważniejszych informacji._

 _Gen. Kozmotis Pitchiner_

 _Jak wiele dni minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania drogi druhu, mój wierny powierniku, przyjacielu, mentorze obrońco(…)_

 _Tak, tak wiem, dużo mi zawdzięczasz ale bez przesady._ Uśmiechną się od nosem.

 _Znajduje się w tym samym miejscu co w dniu naszego rozstania raz z gen. Linien, który jak wiesz(…) oraz z major Nomi, „Ah" jak wielce się cieszę mając go przy swoim boku, niczym młoda białowłosa w pierwszy wiosenny dzień(…)_

Kozmo zaczął przypominać sobie armie tych dowódców zliczając ile na miejscu jest woska.

 _i oczywiście z moim ojcem w Dolinie Snu…._

Oh.. Senior Mansnoozie.

 _Mógłbym rozpisać się o pięknie tutejszej fauny i flory, lecz …_

Tutaj zniknęły piękne epitety i tym podobne, za to wszystko stało się tajemnicze co nie zaniepokoiło generała .

 _musisz to zobaczyć przyjedz jak najprędzej. Wróg okazał się silniejszy niż się spodziewałem. Straty liczone w tysiącach! I jeszcze ta dziwna choroba szerząca się śród żołnierzy. Brak mi słow._

 _Arcymistrz i wierny ci przyjaciel_

 _Sanderson Mansnoozie_

 _PS._

 _Ukryj córkę i Elizabeth jak najdalej od tego zła._

Odstawiwszy list zwrócił się spokojnie do dziewczyny by nie siać niepokoju- Przyszykuj mi mundur i przywołaj posła. Muszę wysłać parę listów.

Młoda służąca tylko skłoniła się cicho i posłusznie wyszła z pokoju.

\- A wy- powiedział do rosłych mężczyzn – zabierzcie tego biedaka do pokoju gościnnego i zajmijcie się nim póki nie wydobrzeje.

Został sam, prędko rozpoczął pisanie listów do swych podwładnych z rozkazem stawienia się na wyznaczony termin.

\- Tatusiu…- zaspany głos córeczki wyrwał go z dotychczasowego zajęcia.

Stała w progu w ciemno zielonej koszuli nocnej a jej czarne włosy uplecione był w gruby czarny warkocz. Serce stanęło mu na jej widok, taka mała, bezbronna.

-Oh Emily Jane..- powiedział czule- klękając przy niej – Co się stało…

-Nie odchodź tatusiu.- jęknęła żałośnie.- Nie odchodź.

-Ciiii- pogłaskał ją po policzkach wycierając łzy.- Nie bój się, tatuś wróci.-zapewniał ją spokojnie

-Obiecujesz?- zapytała tuląc się do niego mocniej.

-Obiecuje...

* * *

-Kłamca!- wrzasnął otrząsają się ze wspomnienia- Nie wróciłeś, zniszczyłeś wszystko!- gotował się ze złości, tak że nie zauważył iż obudził księżniczkę.- jesteś potworem! Który nie zasługuje by żyć!- zaczął bez opamiętania rzucać i kopać przedmioty.

-Co tu się dzieje? –usłyszał głos króla. Uspokoił się. Na wprost niego ciężko dysząc stał przestraszony władca, który go nie widział.

-Elsa. Skarbie..- pospieszył do łóżeczka i wyjął dziecko, tuląc je do siebie czule.- jaki upiór to uczynił?- szepnął przerażony. Elsa tylko wydała z siebie urocze dzwięki i wystrzeliła śnieżną kulę wprost głowę ojca, spojrzał na nią zdziwiony i wybiegł z nią na rękach z pokoju- Kochanie! Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć!

Pitch pełen bólu i rozpaczy zsunął się na kolana i zaczął szlochać.


End file.
